mocofandomcom-20200215-history
Tinkertop
Description Dolores Tinkertop is a lower-middle aged Gnome of average height, and athletic build. She has green eyes that peer out from underneath a medium-length, asymmetrical, wavy bob haircut that is primarily brown with several streaks of grey. Her most distinguishing physical feature would likely be her mechanical prosthetic right eye, and heavy burn scars might be seen poking out from beneath the strap to it. Maurice Tinkertop Rescued from the sewers of Dalaran, Dolores insists the large rodent is her assistant. He is known to have displayed cognizant abilities equal to that of a prepubescent child, and seems to fluently understand Common and Gnomish despite being unable to speak them. History Dolores is known as a Magimechanical Specialist; a blend of engineering, enchanting, and runic magic. Prior to employment at Modan Co. she was known to design and produce custom music boxes and watches on commission, as well as work as a siege engine mechanic out of Ironforge and Stormwind. To this day she continues to make custom music boxes and pocket watches on the side, having garnered admiration for her works with collectors. Inventions General * The Tinkertome ''A pocket portal used primarily for storage and a knowledge repository, this device that never leaves her side looks like a cross between a metal cookie tin and a book with a crystal affixed to the front.'' * AE-V8 Engine ''Based on the standard V8 Engine, the AE-V8 uses magic siphoned from the pilot to unleash micro-arcane explosions to move the combustion engine in lieu of standard fuel combustion.'' For Modan Co. * Tinkerdrone ''Small, cheap, and fragile. These zeppelin-inspired autonomous or remote controlled drones come affixed with a front-mounted subservience camera, microphone, speaker, and tiny storage compartment. They are used to deliver messages, and check on company radio nodes remotely.'' * Atmospheric Arcane Siphon ''Invented to collect energy from the turbulent arcane forces that permeate the atmosphere of Argus, this dream catcher-shaped competent was instrumental in fueling the cloaking technology utilized on the company's Argussian radio towers.'' Locked Files (Please note that this section is in locked company files; it should be treated as OOC knowledge) Residence Known only to a select few is the fact that Dolores lives inside a pocket dimension of mysterious origin. Discovered inside the Tinkertome shortly after its completion, this dimension appears as a large underground cave featuring a small lake and island in the center. On this island extending into the ceiling is a mysterious black pillar that looks vaguely Titanic in origin covered in countless magic runes, some recognizable but many not. The walls of the cave too are covered in runes, though those remain utterly unrecognizable and alien. The wall runes shift gently shift along the rocky cavern walls and glow with a light that emulates a day/night cycle. Anchors and Exits WIP: Azerothian Anchors, Door locations, Magic of Will Notably, magic seems to work differently in this dimension. Rather than relying on the complexities of arcane magic willpower itself seems to shape the very reality of the space. She has so far only come across three limitations to this: # Objects and matter made inside the dimension can not be taken out of the dimension. # Organic materials can't be made. Objects can be made to appear like organic materials (such as hardwood floors), but nothing alive can be made. # Manipulating other sentient beings inside the dimension only works if both will it. Suramar Nature Preserve Shortly after the beginning of the war on the Broken Isles, Dolores discovered and grew fascinated with the local flora and fauna of Suramar. While exploring the wilds, she came across a pregnant manasaber being attacked by an angry swarm of mana wyrms. She intervened, saving the mana saber, and made the mistake of feeding it before going along on her way home. Somehow, this magically inclined large cat managed to follow her home, break into her private dimension, and proceed to make it a den for her kittens. Unable to convince the beast to leave, Dolores decided to reterraform the interior of her cave to replicate the environment of Suramar. Since living things can't be created within the dimension, she painstaking transplanted flora and fauna to replicate the environment. Using a healthy amount of chronomancy to rapidly age saplings and spread grass, while capturing and releasing other wildlife for the manasabers to hunt, the place has transformed to look like a piece of Suramar was transplanted across reality. Category:Foreman Category:People